


Blue

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone lives, Hale Pack, Hurt Derek, M/M, Scerek Week, full wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale family has protected Beacon Hills for centuries, at one cost. No one's allowed outside after dark, or they risk being killed by one of the Hale wolves. Scott never thought he'd break that rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic of Scerek week! I'm doing pretty well with this fic a day thing.

Beacon Hills has been protected by the Hale pack for centuries. Because of this, hardly any evil comes in from out of town. The downside is, that no one is allowed outside after dark, when the Hale wolves roam the town. After sunset, there’s the first howl. It’s a warning that everyone has to be inside. For as much as the Hales protect the town, they can’t always control themselves when they have fully shifted. Especially when it’s close to the full moon, they attack everyone in sight.

“Do you think we’ll see any wolves tonight?” Stiles asks moments after the first howl. “It’s been months.”

“Some would consider your obsession with the Hales unhealthy,” Lydia says. “Before long you’ll be like one of those weirdos who go out of their house to see the up close.”

Stiles shivers. “Never. I like seeing them, but I’d never go out to them.”

“I’m sure that’s what Tilly said, and she was mauled to death just last week,” Lydia says.

“Lydia, stop teasing Stiles,” Allison says. “He’s not harming anyone and I’m sure Scott wouldn’t let his best friend do something that stupid.”

“She’s right,” Scott says. “I swear I’m not going to let Stiles out after dark.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and gets up from the couch. “I already told you, I’d never go out there. I’m just going to watch from the window.”

“You’ll miss the best part of the movie,” Lydia says.

Stiles shrugs. “I’ve seen it three times already.”

Lydia mutters something under her breath, but doesn’t ask Stiles to come over again.

Scott only half watches the movie; he constantly looks over at Stiles. He’s not as open about it as Stiles, but he too is very interested in the Hale wolves. His boss is friends with Talia Hale, and Scott drinks up every piece of information Deaton shares with him about the werewolves.

Half an hour later, Stiles gasps. “I see one of them!” he says.

Scott shoots up from his seat and crowds against Stiles to look out of the window. From back on the couch he can hear Lydia sigh. “Where?” Scott asks.

“Over there, by old man Rutherford’s house,” Stiles answers.

Scott has to strain to see the black shape, but when he does he notices something is wrong. The wolf is limping. When the wolf is in front of their house, Scott can see why. There’s arrows sticking out of his back. They’re arrows that Scott recognizes; hunter’s arrows. He’s encountered them at his job before. They’re poisonous to werewolves.

“He’s hurt,” Stiles says. “Someone shot him.”

Scott watches as the wolf slows down, until it falls to the ground in front of his house. As he makes the decision, Scott knows it’s wrong and incredibly dangerous. Still, he can’t sit back and do nothing. Without a second thought, he runs out of the house. He hears Stiles call out his name, but he doesn’t stop. He needs to save this wolf, or he has to at least try.

He doesn’t stop running until he’s two feet away from the wolf, who’s growling at Scott and baring his teeth. “I’m trying to help you,” he tells the wolf, showing his hands. “See? No weapons.”

Even though the wolf doesn’t stop growling, Scott steps forward to inspect the arrows. Just like expected, he can see the Argent symbol on them. “Okay, these arrows are poisonous. I have no idea how long they’ve been in you, but I know we need to get them out as soon as possible. So, don’t kill me, please,” Scott begs as he reaches out for one of the arrows. The wolf’s still growling, but Scott doesn’t let go. As he pulls on the arrow, the wolf howls loudly.

“I know it hurts, but you need to stay quiet. If your family shows up I’m dead meat,” Scott says.

“Dude, are you trying to get yourself killed?” Stiles says.

Scott looks up. “What are you doing here?!” he asks.

“You think I’m going to let you be out here on your own? Now, tell me what I can do,” Stiles says.

“We need to get him inside. We need to get the arrows out of him and stop the poison from spreading,” Scott explains. “I’ll take his front, you take his back and we’ll carry him inside.”

Stiles nods and moves to follow Scott’s orders. The wolf is heavy, but together they manage to bring him inside. “To the kitchen, we can put him on the table.”

The girls let out a little scream when they see the wolf. Lydia immediately flees upstairs, but Allison helps them carry the wolf to the kitchen. “These are my family’s arrows,” she notes.

Scott nods. “Do you think your parents. did it, or are other family members visiting?”

“My parents have had a truce with the Hales for years,” she answers.

Together the three of them manage to lift the wolf up high enough to lay him on the kitchen table.

“You guys don’t need to stay here. You can hide out with Lydia upstairs,” Scott tells them. He chose to put himself in danger, he’s not going to force his friends to do the same.

“No way, dude. I’m not leaving you alone,” Stiles says.

“I’m staying too,” Allison chimes in.

“Okay… help me keep him in place while I pull out the arrows,” Scott tells them.

The wolf howls when Scott removes the arrows, but he doesn’t fight back. He must realize they’re trying to help him, Scott thinks.

“Okay… um… we need fire. We need to burn the poison and push the into the wounds.” Scott vaguely remembers Deaton telling him how to do this. He hopes he’s doing it right. He hands an arrow to both Stiles and Allison. “We do this together, that way he only has to feel that pain once.”

Stiles hurries over to the counter and comes back with a lighter. “How do we do this?” he asks Scott.

Scott takes the lighter from him and burns the tip of the arrow before handing the lighter to Allison and Stiles. “I guess like this?” He swipes his finger alongside the arrow and to take some of the burnt residue. “Put it on the wound on the count of three. One… Two… Three.”

The wolf howls louder than before, but he still doesn’t try to bite any of them. Scott can hear other wolves howl outside as well now, they must have heard him. He can see how nervous Stiles and Allison are.

“Go upstairs, I’ve got this,” he says. He can see Stiles open his mouth, probably to argue. “Lydia’s probably freaking out. You should stay with her. I’m fine.”

Allison pulls Stiles along with her, leaving Scott all alone with the wolf.

The wolf lets out little whimpers as he tries to move. Scott shushes him.

“Stay still. You need time to heal,” he tells the wolf, stroking his black fur. “It’s okay, you’re safe here. I promise.”

The wolf stops moving and looks at Scott with bright blue eyes.

“That’s it. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Scott says, smiling softly.

Outside, the howls are moving closer. Scott’s sure he’s not just imagining that. It isn’t long before he can hear scratching at the back door. Scott feels like his heart stops beating. He’s dead. This was a terrible idea.

The wolf howls on his table howls again and whimpers when he lets himself fall off the table.

“Careful!” Scott says. He hurries over to the other side to help the wolf back on his legs, his fear momentarily forgotten. The fear comes back tenfold when the scratching on his door continues and he can hear more than one wolf howling in the garden.

The wolf limps to the back door and pushes at it pathetically with his nose.

“Do you want me to open it?” Scott asks.

The wolf nods.

Scott bites his lip, unsure of whether to trust the wolf or not. The scratching only gets worse, and Scott’s not sure how long the door will last. It feels like the smartest thing to do is open the door and hope the wolves outside won’t kill him when they notice he’s been trying to save their friend.

“Okay…” Scott says as he unlocks the door. He barely has to open it before a large, black wolf pushes inside, growling at him. Two smaller, brown wolves push inside as well, inspecting the black wolf Scott’s been trying to save.

The large black wolf growls and backs Scott into a corner. Scott’s sure that this is it. He’s going to get killed.

Suddenly the wolf backs off and turns towards the wounded wolf, sniffing him. With one last look at Scott, all the wolves leave his kitchen. The wounded wolf is supported by one of the brown wolves as he limps along with his family.

It takes Scott a minute or so to move, and when he does he hurries over to close the door and lock it again. He’s had more than enough excitement for one day. He doesn’t need any more wolves barging in.

He walks up the stairs, his legs shaking, and finds his friends hiding out in his bedroom.

“We thought you were dead,” Lydia says when he enters. “We heard all those wolves outside and then they were gone. How did that happen?”

Scott barely has time to open his mouth before Stiles pulls him into a tight hug.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again. I’ll kill you myself next time you go out after dark,” he says.

“Sorry,” he says, hugging Stiles back. “I let them in. They took the wolf and left,” he tells Lydia.

Stiles pulls back and all three of his friends stare at him with big eyes.

“You let them in your house?! While we were inside?!” Lydia asks.

Scott nods. “They would have gotten in anyway. There’s no way the backdoor could have hold them back.”

Lydia falls back on Scott’s bed. “I’m never staying with you guys after dark again. You’ll kill me.”

“You’re crazy,” Stiles says. “But I still love you. Let’s go finish that movie we were watching.”

The rest of the evening is pretty uneventful. The most exciting thing that happens is Lydia’s constant criticism of their combined stupidity.

Scott tries not to think of how close to death he came, and everyone he knows agrees with his decision. His mom has grounded him for a month, so now all he’s allowed to do is go to school, to work, and sit in his room.

Life is boring until one week after his near death experience when his mom calls him down from his room. In their living room are two people. Talia Hale, who Scott has seen before around town and in Deaton’s office, and the most people man Scott has ever seen.

“Scott, I want you to meet Talia Hale and her son, Derek Hale,” his mother says, sounding a little nervous. “Can I get you anything?” Melissa asks the Hales.

“We’re fine. We won’t be long,” Talia tells her before she steps forward, toward Scott. “I want to thank you for saving my son’s life. I’m sorry for nearly killing you. He was in pain and I didn’t know you were trying to help him. We’ll pay to replace the door, of course.”

Scott’s speechless. He had no idea the wolf he had saved was Talia’s own son. “I… It’s okay. Everything turned out fine, right? No one died.”

Talia smiles softly. “Thanks to you.” She steps aside and looks at Derek expectantly.

“I want to thank you too, for saving my life,” Derek says. “Though you were an idiot for doing so.”

Talia reaches out and slaps the back of Derek’s head. “You don’t call the boy who saved your life an idiot,” she tells him sternly before turning to Scott again. “I honestly can’t thank you enough. I’m told you work in the animal clinic. Is that where you learned how to save my son?”

Scott nods. “Yes. I hope to one day be a vet, like Deaton. He’s been teaching me a thing or two.”

“I would like to set up a college fund for you, as thanks. Our town could use someone like you,” Talia says.

Scott’s dumbfounded. College has been a dream for him, but he had no idea how to afford it. “T-thank you,” he says.

Talia shakes her head. “No need for that. It’s the least I can do. We’ll show ourselves out.” Without another word, Talia leaves their house.

“You really are an idiot,” Derek says when he passes by Scott. “But a brave one. So, thank you. Hopefully next time we’ll meet under more pleasant circumstances.” He flashes Scott a smile before hurrying after his mother.

“My brave idiot of a son,” Melissa says, pulling Scott into a hug. “I’m proud of you.”

“Does this mean I’m no longer grounded?” Scott asks hopefully.

“No, it just means you don’t have to pay to get the door replaces,” Melissa tells him. “Now, go finish your homework. You have to get good grades to get into a good college.”

From that day forward, whenever Scott looks out at night, he can see two bright, blue eyes looking back at him.

 

 


End file.
